borderlands_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel is the Gun-cultist character in Borderlands V. His main skill, Divine intervention, allows him to call down powerful lasers from the sky for a limited time. Background Aged 35, Ezekiel was born and raised on Promethia. He was married and had two children, until one day the were all murdered under mysterious circumstances. When it seemed he had lost everything he was "visited" by Calibur: the God of Guns and was informed that he was in fact the prophet of guns and was destined to teach the galaxy the ways of violence and gunpowder. Excited about this opportunity he immediately left Promethia for Pandora, as Pandora is a planet where guns and violent murder involving guns is a part of life. Together with his undying faith in Kalibur and the "great gun in the sky" he aims to find the vault. And use the guns in the vault to convert the entire galaxy. Skills : Action skill: Divine Intervention Divine Intervention allows Ezekiel to call in lasers from the sky to deal massive damage and apply elemental effects to enemies. He does this by making a "gun" gesture with his hands and shooting at enemies thus calling in the strike, he can fire once roughly every 2.5 seconds. His Inquisitor skill tree increases his damage with guns, his Prophet skill tree increase the efficiency of Divine intervention and his Believer skill tree increase his survivability. The base cooldown for Divine Intervention is 30 seconds, base duration is 10. Salvador has three Skill trees: * Inquisitor * Prophet * Believer Quotes ECHO Recordings : Main article: Ezekiel/ECHO Recorders Standard General Combat * Fell Kalibur's blessing! * He loves you! Love him back! * He loves you, can't you see? * Die Heretics! When beginning Divine Intervention * JUDGEMENT RAINS FROM THE SKY! * DIE HERETICS! * HERESY! * I WILL FREE YOU FROM YOUR MORTAL COILS! While Divine Intervention is active * BANG! * POW! * BLAM! * Pop Pop! * Brrrrap! Killing an enemy during Divine Intervention * BURN! * When will they learn! * You'll be with Kalibur soon! * Off to bullet hell with you! * This one is for you Kalibur * He smiles upon me! Killing a Badass * Even the strongest will perish! * We will all one day turn to dust! * The bigger they are... * The harder they fall! * Ashes to ashes... Critical Hit * CRIT! * Ohh that must of hurt! * No pain no gain! * Critical! * Bonus Damage When reviving an ally * It's not over for you yet! * Kalibur still needs you alive... * Your time shall come another day... * You still have purpose! When finding a healing item * Anybody need healing? * HEALTH OVER HERE! When joining a game * Gun-cultist here! People will die! * Bless this party Kalibur! * THE HERETICS SHALL BURN! When out of ammo * Oh no! * I can't Gun anymore! * scream * Oh, Kalibur why?! Throwing a grenade * Grenade! * Shove this down your throat hole! * Fire in the hole! Spotting items * Ooooh! New toy! * I LIKE IT! * Eh, I've seen better. * Want. When Downed * Kalibur will save me! * It's not over yet! * Not dead yet! * I can still prove myself! When getting a Second Wind * I...AM...ALIVE! * Thanks Kalibur! * You'll regret ever going against me! * Heretics! When challenging somebody to a duel * Kalibur want to be entertained! * Lets battle for HIM! * Gladiator style! * Let HIM decide who is more worthy! When losing a duel * Kalibur likes you! * NO NO NO! * This can't be happening! When winning a duel * HE LOVES ME! * I KNEW i could! * All thanks to him! When comparing items in inventory * One of you is better! * I'm sorry but it's for the best! * YOU'RE... BOTH... SO PRECIOUS! Upon Leveling Up * One level closer to him! * I'm getting better at this! * He will be proud! * FOR KALIBUR! * One level closer to level infinity! When viewing skills menu with a point to spend * Which blessing shall i choose? * It all looks so tempting. * ARRGH! SO MUCH CHOICES! When attempting to switch seats with a partner * GIMME THAT SEAT! * I want your seat! Idle * This... this peace is AN INSULT TOWARDS KALIBUR! * something needs to DIE... or HE will be angry! * Planning is half the battle... the other half i NOT STANDING IN ONE PLACE! * SO BORING! When looking at the map * I think I'm lost. * He will guide me! Trivia * Ezekiel is wanted for a number of crimes, including manslaughter, Religious fanaticism and jaywalking. He has the the second highest bounty in the game at 10,000,000,000,000$. * It is revealed that the "Great gun in the sky" That he uses during his Divine intervention is actually a reprogrammed Hyperion satellite, and that most of his reality bending skills are actually the product of highly advance eridian technology that he thinks are miracles performed by Kalibur. * Of all playable Vault Hunters, Ezekiel is the only one known to be born and raised on Promethea. * He has a tattoo on his right shoulder that says "PROPHET OF KALIBUR" and one on his left that says "THE WAY OF THE GUN" * The "BLAM" and "HERESY" quotes are a reference to the Commissars of the Warhammer 40k universe. Commisars are well known for their intolerance toward heretics and their public executions or "BLAMings" as some fans reffer to them. * One of his badass killing quotes "Ashes to ashes..."is a reference to the David Bowie song of the same name. * The "Pop Pop" and "Brrrap" quotes are a reference to the game "Nuclear Throne" specifically the playable character Y.V. (Also known as the Gun God) who originally appeared in the game "Gun Godz" Category:Classes